


delete this folder?

by rainlett



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Viktor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Phichit and Yuuri are the same age, Soulmate AU, Viktor is 24, Yuuri has bad coping skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainlett/pseuds/rainlett
Summary: A series of drabbles in which as soon as someone turns twenty, they are given a file folder of who their soulmate is. The older of the pair doesn't get their folder until the younger's twentieth birthday.





	

Yuuri could not believe this was his life. For the most part, something like this was supposed to make him happy. It was supposed to uplift him and make him feel better about his future. But all he could feel in his heart of hearts was loathing. Someone like him wasn't fit to be Viktor Nikiforov's soulmate. Omegas were rare, taking up only ten percent of the worlds population, but they were not seen as needed. Sure, they were more fertile and generally more pleasing to the eyes, but female alphas and betas could produce children--with small differences to how Omega's did their pregnancies.

 

But on his twentieth birthday, he had went to the office of files, with Phichits help, and opened it. It was obvious that his reaction was one of anxieties and insecurities, and as such, Phichit stopped them by a donut shop and bought a dozen donuts. And then they went to their dorm, where Yuuri had currently grabbed Phichit's box of donuts and locked him out.

 

"Yuuri, you can't hide from the truth forever!" Phichit yelled, banging on the door to the dorm. He and Yuuri both had practice tomorrow, and he didn't want to work with Ciao Ciao while tired. It was like working with Satan.

 

"Try me!" He yelled back, voice muffled by the sound of a donut smushed into his mouth.

 

"You'll gain weight!"

 

"Good! Maybe the fat will suffocate me!"

 

It took hours, but eventually Phichit was let inside.

 

\---

 

Viktor Nikiforov got his folder in the middle of the day. Being the older of the pair, the file office sent someone to hand it off to him personally. When he opened the folder and saw bright brown orbs, his heart clenched. He read the file report closely. Living in Detroit, and currently underneath Celestino as a figure skater. His eyes shone as he left practice quickly, despite Yakov's yells and Yuri tugging at his arm. He flew on a plane as soon as possible, Yuri on his side (He claimed he had to make sure his soulmate was good enough), and when he got to the dorm, he knocked.

 

Yuuri Katsuki swung the door open, looked Viktor in the eyes for three seconds, and then turned around, walking in with the door open. Viktor spotted Phichit and lifted a brow, to where Phichit shrugged. Yuuri grabbed the coffee pot, pouring half in the cup, and then grabbed his monster energy drink, opening it and pouring the other half in his cup. Phichit gasped. "Yuuri, You'll _die!!_ " 

 

" _Viva la revolution, Phichit."_ Yuuri hissed, downing the horrible drink in one go. 

 

Yuri Plisetsky stared with something akin to acceptance, and whispered in an almost awed voice,  _"Savage."_

 

This was not how Viktor expected this to go.


End file.
